Always Going To Be My Little Bro Bro
by SireItIsDarkNeon
Summary: Mabel and Dipper were everything to each other. Together through thick and thin. And Dipper may not be the most touchy-feely talking about emotions kind of guy, one thought led to another and letting go is inevitable. Rated T just in case.


Mabel laid over Dipper making a cross with their bodies. As usual Mabel was reading her boy crazy magazines and Dipper was going over the 3rd Journal once again. Dipper said a quiet "Hey Mabel?" and of course she answered absentmindedly some generic answer, prompting him to go on. But Dipper could only quietly say "How… well…" causing Mabel to look up. It wasn't like Dipper to be lost for words. To remain so quiet, especially when talking to her. He could tell her anything and everything, he always had.

"What?" she said looking up from her magazine.

"Do you think we'll always be like this?" he asked quietly. He was still looking at his Journal but he was no longer absent mindedly reading it. Mabel continued to question what was on her brother's mind, what could be so complicated going through that mind of his " Whatchu talkin' about bro bro?".

"I mean it's always fun being with you. We play, we go on adventures, we do stupid things together but… But will it last forever?" Mabel got quieter, if that was possible.

"And do I want it to last forever?" Dipper added. Mabel raised her body a little and cocked her head to the side questioningly. Of course Mabel thought it would last forever, why wouldn't it?

"Eventually you'll have a family of your own, the same for me," Dipper's eyes gazed downwards solemnly, "Y'know, move on. Marriage, job, kids. All that stuff" as his eye lids started to close even more.

"Grown up stuff, yeah? So what's the problem here?" she asked. Dipper put his book on his stomach and eased his hands behind his head and into the pillow behind him.

"It's just that… when the time comes… We won't be this close anymore. I like this life. And I'm not sure if I wan-" but Mabel quickly silenced him with a finger on his lips, ushering a shhhh sound. She turned her body more to face Dipper, smiling at his silliness. Mabel thought that Dipper would always be her twin, always be her special brother no matter what.

"You worry too much Dipper. Think about iiiiiit!" she said cheerfully. "We both have friends and we spend time with them. We even fall in love with the people we like" resting her hands on her cheeks as she continued talking happily.

"Heck, relationships are huge commitments. Yet here we are! Still close as always!" She giggled. "Of course we'll always be together! We're twins! Why are you so worried anyway?" she said with her happy-go-lucky grin still plastered on face, as Dipper's face remained solemn and his eyes still looking sad. Immediately Dipper sat up and brought his sister into a hug. Hiding his sad face over her shoulder. Mabel was surprised at the quick physical contact, prompting her to say, "This is more awkward than our awkward sibling hug."

Dipper just continued to hold onto her, squeezing ever so slightly, "I have friends all over the place…" he said as tears started to stream down his face. "But you're the only best friend I got."

Without noticing her own eyes begun to stream tears down her face as well. She finally hugged him back as he choked on his words quietly, "I don't want to lose you."

Mabel quietly uttered the word silly while latching onto his hug a little bit longer, as if he would break if she let go. He would always be her little Dipper, her little Bro Bro but… they could only play around for so long. She would always be by Dipper's side, that she knew for sure. But for how long can he be by her side? He could only hang on for so long, he had to let go eventually.

Even after the accident it was like Mabel was still around. It was Gravity Falls after all, she was a ghost that everyone could see. She would still have sleepovers with Grenda and Candy. She would still mess around with Soos and Wendy when they were slacking off. She would still tell all her best jokes to Grunkle Stan, and best of all, she could still be the 'Mystery Twins' with Dipper.

But lately… she's been disappearing from people's view, even Waddles couldn't sense her anymore. Dipper was the only one these days who could still interact with her. It was hard on everyone but Mabel made sure to tell Dipper to convey her never ending amount of love to them still.

Dipper and Mabel could continue going on adventures for a long time, even after the summer ends. But once Dipper goes back to school, it's not like he could openly talk to his dead sister. Of course they thought about talking through notebooks, but they could only do it for so long. As Dipper said, they'd have to move on… he had to move on. He wishes that he could always be with Mabel, she's everything to him. They've been together through all the good times and the bad. Through the friends and through the heartbreaks of girls and boys. Dipper always wanted Mabel by his side, he didn't know how to live without his twin there with him all the time.

The two of them were still in their embrace as they let a million thoughts pass by. Mabel broke the silence first though with a cheery "Let's go find some Vampires Dipper! I never did show you what happened with them!" with that she let go of Dipper and ran off towards the woods cheering "I SAY VAMP AND YOU SAY IRE. OKAY? VAMP!" she pointed towards Dipper prodding him to continue her cheer.

"Ire," he said begrudgingly.

"THAT'S RIGHT! LET'S GO LET'S GO!" she yelled. Dipper just laughed as he chased after his crazy sister. Mabel knew this couldn't last forever, but as long as Dipper wanted her around, she would stay. Because he was always going to be her little bro bro.

XxXxX

Refer to this:  post/104818401924/thesacredprince-the-feels-yiu-hurt-my-heart

I only made the gif into a story and added a little bit more. I can't take credit for someone else's idea. Unfortunately I don't know who it was created by, if someone knows please let me know so I can credit them (or take this story down if they need me too)


End file.
